


this baby won’t stop screaming

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [25]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Sleepy bois, Sprace Apartment AU, discussions of the future, sprace, they are not the best at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot babysit for the first time





	this baby won’t stop screaming

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves!!  
just wanna say that it does look like y’all want javid, so javid you shall receive! it won’t be posted for a hot minute, because i need to plan and think up some ideas, but look out for that in a little bit!  
enjoy!!

“Spottie, my one love, I need the biggest favor ever!” Race called, sock-sliding into the living room.

Spot stared at him. “Yes?”

“Maya’s in town with her new baby, and she needs us to babysit tonight because she’s going to a show with Andrew. Can we, please?” He jutted out his lower lip, eyes widening.

Spot felt all his stubbornness melt away. “Yeah, sure.”

Race grinned. “Great, because I already told her we could, and she’ll be here in ten minutes.”

Spot groaned and fell back onto the couch.

—

Spot watched as Race cradled his niece, blue eyes looking sweetly down into the baby’s face.

“She’s gorgeous, Maya.” He murmured gently, rocking the baby in his arms. “What’s her name?”

“Gianna.” Maya responded, looking up at her husband and smiling. He kissed the side of her head.

“She really is beautiful.” Spot assured, looking down at the baby once more. Her brown eyes were big and simple, cheeks rosy as all babies’ were. A tuft of blonde hair poked out from under her hat, and when Race stuck his tongue out, she giggled. 

“We have to get going,” Andrew murmured, putting his hand over Maya’s.

She nodded. “We do. Tonio, all her stuff is in the bag,” she pointed to the enormous fabric bag, overflowing with baby things, on the recliner. “Diapers, extra bottles, her pajamas. Things like that. I’m trusting you with the thing I love most in my life, so try not to—oh, god, Andrew please drag me out of here before I change my mind.”

Andrew took her hand and smiled at the two of them. “I trust you guys, we’ll be back around midnight.” And he pulled Maya out of the apartment.

Spot looked to his boyfriend, with a baby in his arms, and his brows raised. “We have to take care of a baby.”

Race shrugged. “All she does is eat and poop, this is going to be easy.”

It was not easy.

Gianna, as it seemed, happened to have a strong inclination to scream. Sometimes at something, but often at nothing. And then tears would well up in her enormous, chocolate-colored eyes as her pinched face reddened, and she had to be lulled back to some semblance of calm which only lasted another thirty minutes. The cycle started over, then.

She was actually, finally asleep somewhere around nine, even though her official bedtime was seven thirty. Spot was holding her in his arms, rocking her lightly, and Race was content to watch exhaustedly from the couch, a light smile on his face. 

“This baby is seriously beautiful.” Spot murmured as quietly as he could, looking up at Race from his place, cross-legged, on the carpet.

Race blinked tiredly and nodded. “My sister made her well.” He chuckled.

Spot smiled. “This sounds weird, but I like the way she feels in my arms. She’s so real, you know?”

“Mmhmm.” Race hummed, running a hand through his hair. “When we have kids, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to put them down.”

Spot’s head raised to look at him, brows raising minutely.

Race sat up.

“_When_ we have kids?” Spot echoed, a surprised smirk on his face.

“If—if you want to. That is, I—I didn’t mean to, um, you know...” Race stammered, face going redder and redder with each passing second. Spot was still staring at him, watching him crash and burn as his smile grew.

“Race,” Spot said gently, and Race clamped his mouth shut. His heart seemed fit to break his ribs with the force of its beating. “I want to have kids with you.”

Race grinned, felt his cheeks burn hotter, chuckled. “Why’d you let me ramble on like that, then?”

Spot shrugged. “Because you’re cute when you ramble.”

“Thanks, love.” Race huffed sarcastically, and then smiled easily at him.

Spot blew him a kiss, still holding sleeping Gianna in his arms, and Race’s heart settled in his chest.

—

When Maya opened their door at midnight, Race was sitting on the couch holding a snoozing baby, and his boyfriend was also asleep, head pillowed on Race’s thigh.

Maya chuckled. “Y’all look comfy.”

“I love her desperately, but your baby is a screamer, Maya.” Race slurred, blinking slowly.

She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, at Andrew. “She gets that from him.” She murmured, making a suggestive face. Andrew pinched her side, and Race mock-gagged.

“That’s disgusting Maya, sweet Jesus in the manger,” Race said, gently moving Spot’s head off his lap to stand and hand Gianna off to her mother. Andrew grabbed the bag from the chair, and Race kissed his sister’s forehead.

“Thank you, Tonio.” She said, grabbing his hand. “Love you very, very much.”

Race smiled. “Love you very, very much too.”

“Give my thanks to your hubby, over there.” She said, gesturing tiredly to Spot, still dead asleep on the couch.

Race smiled softly. “I will.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you.”

Maya shut the door behind her.

Race very nearly collapsed.

He managed to make it over to the couch, crouching in front of it and pecking Spot’s lips. Race pets Spot’s hair softly, relishing the feeling of the smooth strands between his fingers as he coaxed his boyfriend awake. Spot’s eyes flutter open, and Race kissed him properly, before leaning their brows together. It’s beautifully, painfully domestic, and in some small corner of him, Race is glad no one but the two of them are there to see it. He likes having things that are just he and Spot’s.

“Is the baby gone?” Spot whispers, half-disappointed and half-relieved.

“Yeah, Maya just picked her up.” Race murmurs back, kissing one of Spot’s freckles.

Spot pouted. “I liked having a baby around.”

“Give it a few years.” Race chuckles tiredly, and then, “Scooch.”

Spot, as ordered, shuffles his body until it’s pressed to the back of the couch, making room for Race, who climbs in happily beside him. Race wraps his arms around Spot’s body, tugging him close, and presses their brows together once more. Spot traces the outline of Race’s lips until he falls asleep again. Race just stares at him, enraptured in the sight of his perfect face, until his own eyes slide shut.

They sleep on the couch, that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> spot loves and adores children no i don’t take criticism  
hope y’all enjoyed, love you!!  
<333


End file.
